Claims
Sydney - Dream Nymph Basic Info= Sydney Former Daughter of Morpheus Dream Nymph Name: Sydney (former Kim Ara) Age: 18 (immortal) Mortal Parent: Kim Yuna God Parent: Morpheus Siblings: Only Child Model: Yoo Ara Personality: WIP '' |-| History= Kim Yuna is a popular actress in South Korea although being sick and tired about rumours and stuffs she refrained from it and decided to enjoy her normal life. A few years later Yuna met a guy who introduced himself as Mark. Little did she now that it is Morpheus. Since she stopped from her career she lived alone since then, also Yuna was so eager to find her partner in life so after a few weeks after dating they end up having a passionate night. The follow day, Mark had left Yuna's side. This had caused Yuna great grief. As hard as she tried, nothing could mend her broken heart. Yuna tried to find comfort, so she had another night with another man named JiYoon, who was actually Hades himself. Although Yuna was expecting JiYoon to be gone by her side she lightened up when she felt JiYoon's Body heat beside her. A weeks months later and Yuna was known to be Pregnant and JiYoon or Hades thought that it was his though Yuna decided on not to tell him for she was scared that JiYoon would leave her. After Yuna delivering a baby girl whom she named Ara before she loose her conciousness. The next day JiYoon left a note saying that he would be away and he doesn't know when to come back he also begged Yuna on not to wait for him and also take care of their beloved Ara. That time Yuna accepted the truth that everyone would leave her although everything is cause Yuna great grief she took care of Ara and gave her all love to her. Yuna came back on her career as an actress while she hired a maid to take care of a 5 years old Ara. The maid was sent my morpheus who was a satyress. Hades got the news that a satyress was taking care of 'his' daughter and it was sent by morpheus. Hades now knew that Ara is not his and felt cheated being angered he decided to want to kill Ara. Morphues knowing this told the Satyress to take Ara away from her mother and make her safe or else she will recieve a punishment. Ara being taken away from her mother at the age of 6 made Yuna a suicidal which made Hades more angry and giving him more reason to kill Ara. Category:CHBRPW Claims Choi Min Hee Basic Info= Choi Min Hee Daughter of Themis WIP '''Name:' Choi Min Hee Age: 18 Mortal Parent: Choi Yoojung/Yang Jung Soo God Parent: Themis Siblings: ''-'' Model: Choi Jun Hee Personality: ''WIP '' |-| History= Yang Jung Soo a Corrupt governor of the country South, Korea has stolen so much money for himself and his family. Themis being angered by him came to her physical form using 'Kath' as a name to think of a way to punish him, Themis knew how kind of guy he is when he's infront of a lady. Instead of punishing him she fell inlove with the guy. After few more bonds Themis left him and never came back. A few months later there was a basket left in Jungsoo's house. There was a baby and a note saying that it's his leaving Themis' name - kath. Instead of keeping the girl he gave the baby to his maids and told them to keep the baby. The maid then left the baby in a random house which there was a mentally challenged guy who lives in there. The next morning he saw the basket with a baby and took it in to warm it, he was freaking out that it can die any minutes because of the coldness outside. Though thankfully it cried when he tried to carry the precious one. The Mentally challenged man whose name is 'Choi Yoo Jung' and raised themis' daughter naming her 'Choi Min Hee'. Minhee is an intelligent kid more than her peers, she's also the prettiest in their class. At her 7th year before school starts Minhee wanted a sailor moon back pack though because yoo jung still doesn't have enough money they won't be able to buy it for her uptil his payday as a parking attendant unfortunately there was someone who already bought it and it was the last piece when they were going to buy it so yoojung tried to talk to the guy who bought the bag and touched the other girl's face telling the girl was pretty. The parent of the other girl who was Jung Soo hit Yoojung because of the sudden touch, minhee tried to stop the old man on hitting her dad though it was impossible until the other shop staffs helped. Yoojung went home apologizing to his one and only daughter Minhee for not being able to buy what she wanted Minhee feeling guilty told her poor dad that it was nothing and they can buy other bag. The next day it was freezing cold at seoul and it was Yoojung's payday he was approached by the kid who bought the sailor moon bag and she told him that she knows another store that sells a sailor moon bag. She lead Yoojung on a market which was surrounded by water a dirty market rather. While following the little girl staring at the sailor moon bag admiring it he suddenly slipped on a ice and it happened to the little girl few steps away from him. As yoojung looks at the bleeding girl he decided to do a CPR. Yoojung loosen the girl's pants to lessen it's tightness for blood circulation and then started on doing the CPR. A lady walking around the market saw a yoojung giving air for the little girl and thought that he was kissing the little girl. The lady screamed for help and Yoojung was arrested for murder and rape. Min Hee is waiting at the bus stop for her father to come home from work. It’s already late but he is not yet coming home. Her father is in the police station accused of the crime of kidnapping, murder and rape. To add to the unfortunate event, the father of this girl is the Governor Yang Jung Soo. Everyone is in an uproar, there are so many reporters, and Yoojung is saying he needs to go home because Min Hee is waiting and she will be scared. He seems to be not understanding his current situation and his only concern is his daughter. He is punched and kicked by the policemen and reporters took photos of him being restrained by the police. Morning came and Min hee is still waiting for her father. It was a rainy day and it was the day for spot inspection where Yoojung will reenact at the scene of the said crime what he did the day the girl died. The detectives are expediting the investigation process. They want to give conclusive report immediately since the father of the girl that died is the Governor. The detectives that time used the mentally handicap’s love for his daughter to make him admit to a crime he never did and put a fingerprint on a false testimony. While Yoojung was in prison Minhee was brought to Orphanage.One day, in the courtyard, Yoojung saw a minion of one prisoner sharpening something. The prisoner leader who seemed to be a rival of Yoojung’s cell boss is about to stab his rival and Yoojung ran to cover and save him. Because of this incident he became friends with his cellmates and their cell boss said he will grant a wish for Yoojung. Yoojung’s only wish is to see his daughter again. And so, the cellmates planned on how they will smuggle Min-Hee in prison. In one religious event where the church choir is singing for the prisoners, they got Min - Hee, put her in a box and delivered her to their cell. The father and daughter had a reunion in cell. Min-Hee stayed hidden in the cell because the Church's Choir bus left unexpectedly After a few weeks the Chief Police Officer found out that there was a girl hidden in one of the cells. Yoojung beaten again under the rain was sent to solitary confinement. And Min Hee was sent back to the orphanage. With the help of Min Hee's teacher, Min Hee was able to visit her father. He was very happy and you can see the other officers having sympathy for him and his daughter. He tells the teacher how smart his daughter is (she is their household keeper). After that Min Hee was so depressed that she doesn't eat her food anymore. The Chief Police was observing Yoojung and heard the news that Min hee was hospitalized. The Chief went to the hospital and the orphanage is planning on sending the girl to the province. Min Hee begged the chief that she doesn’t want to go far away because if that happens, then she will not see her father again. The Chief took responsibility over Min Hee and took her back at the cell to meet his dad. The Chief; Hyungwa lost a son once because of kidnapping and murder also he treated Min Hee like his own child. Category:CHBRPW Claims